


Stars crashing in the dark

by PrimalScream



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, F/M, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 04:43:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9531983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimalScream/pseuds/PrimalScream
Summary: Sequel toTil the world stops turning. You don't technically need to read that, but this might make a smidge more sense if you do.Set in S2Please point out any glaring errors.





	

They’re standing at the balcony outside of Eleanor’s office, elbows almost brushing when Flint clears his throat, “Miranda would like it if you came to dinner, and perhaps stayed the night.”

Silver’s heart immediately kicks up. It’s been three weeks since the first time, most of that time spent at sea, the rest of it spent here on the Island in negotiations with Eleanor and Vane.

“And you, do you want me to come to dinner and perhaps stay the night also?” Silver wonders if Flint can hear the tremor in his voice as clearly as he can.

Flint moves closer until their arms are touching from shoulder to elbow. “Very much so.”

Silver feels himself smile. He looks down to hide his expression from anyone who may be watching, but he’s certain that Flint knows he’s pleased. Once he manages to get his face under control he looks back toward the street below, “I’ll wait for a bit after you’ve gone and then I’ll make my way inland.”

He sees Flint’s mouth twitch in his peripheral vision before he nods shortly and makes his way out of Eleanor’s office. Silver can’t help but watch him as he moves across the room. He’s graceful in a way that Silver has rarely encountered and while Silver has felt the enticing body under Flint's clothes he's still so hungry for more.

Several hours later he lets himself into the house to the sound of Flint and Miranda’s mingled laughter. Neither of them have noticed him yet and he leans against the wall watching Flint twirl Miranda around the kitchen in a bizarre twisting turning routine that Silver doesn’t think is an actual dance. A part of him wishes he knew their past, where they came from, what they are to each other. He only knows the tales that go around the ship but in the time that Silver has spent with Flint and the Walrus crew he’s never seen Flint as unguarded as he is around Miranda. He figures he can now be included in that club to a degree.

Miranda pushes Flint back with a laugh, “My goodness but you’re certainly excited.” She gestures to the front of him and Flint ducks his head at her. “You’d think that all that time in confined spaces together would have lessened some of that eagerness.” Her laugh is loud and joyful and as far from scandalized as one could get.

Flint shakes his head, “We didn’t.”

“You didn’t take him to bed at all in the entire time you were gone? Why in the world not?” Flint only shrugs before Miranda continues, “James, he wants you, you want him, I don’t understand.” Silver hears the lilt of her voice at the end and it mirrors his own feelings.

When she continues her voice is hardly above a whisper and Silver has to strain to hear. “I hope you’re not holding back on my behalf. I know you love me. I also know that you need something I can’t give you, and I want you to have that. I want you to be happy.” She puts her hand over his where it rests on the small island they’re standing beside, “And so would he.”

Flint still says nothing but Silver can see his shoulders starting to rise and his carefree attitude slipping away. Silver can’t have that. He toes off his boots with more force and noise than necessary. When he lifts his head again they’re both looking at him smiling and Flint’s shoulder are relaxed once again.

Miranda reaches him first, her hands resting on his shoulders as she leans up. She smells like fresh bread and rosemary and her skin is every bit as soft as he remembers. She kisses him gently, just the barest hint of heat before she winks at him and leaves him to Flint.

Silver doesn’t even get out a greeting before Flint’s hands are holding his head, fingers sinking into his hair, mouth taking Silver’s in a deep, wet kiss. Silver has never surrendered so fast. He moans into the kiss, mouth opening wide to let Flint in. Heat flares in his balls, cock twitching, sweat breaking out on the back of his neck. He hadn’t understood until this very second just how ravenous he’s been for Flint’s touch.

Flint keeps coming until Silver’s back is pressed flush to the wall and Flint’s body is aligned with his. The feel of him is so good Silver’s knees shake. Flint smells like the soap he must have used to wash up when he got here and he’s only wearing a single layer of clothing. No weapons to be found, no coat, no boots, barely anything between them and Silver can feel him, all of him and it's dizzying how arousing it is.

He angles Silver’s head to get his tongue deeper, to twine them together. Silver’s arms go around Flint’s waist and he holds tight to Flint’s shirt, twisting the fabric between his fingers, pulling Flint to him, trying to get closer despite there not being a spare inch between them. Silver thought of nothing else but exactly this his entire way here.

Silver gives as good as he gets. He’s missed this. Miranda was correct, he does want Flint, and desperately so. Hes sucks Flint’s tongue, tickles the roof of his mouth. Flint pulls back, noses under Silver’s jaw and licks down his neck. His hands pull Silver’s shirt from his pants, the fingers of his left hand sliding along Silver’s spine. Silver shivers at the scrape of Flint’s nails raising goosebumps in their wake. His right hand pushes into the back of Silver’s pants, a single finger pressing between his cheeks, tracing his hole.

Silver gasps, body going hot, cock thickening even more as he arches into Flint, body pressing forward helplessly. He’s so easy for this, for Flint. He widens his legs, tries to give Flint more room but it only makes his pants tighter. Silver lets out a frustrated little growl and he feels Flint smile against his neck, teeth sinking in lightly.

They’re startled apart by Miranda’s directive, “Not before dinner, James.”

When their eyes meet Silver has to swallow down the moan that threatens to escape. Flint's eyes are dark and hungry, pupils big and black, mouth wet, slightly swollen. Silver wants him now. He pulls Flint back in, mouths sliding together, angling his body so that Flint will feel just how very much Silver wants him.

When Flint pulls back, Silver is dazed, drunk on the taste and feel of Flint. He tries to pull Flint in again, tries to capture Flint’s mouth but Flint turns his head with a soft laugh. “We’ll have plenty of time later. Miranda has been cooking all day, she’ll skin us both if we ruin dinner.”

Silver feels muzzy and overheated but he nods. Flint presses his lips to the underside of Silver’s jaw and says, “But if it were up to me, I’d have you right here against this wall, so deep inside you, you’d be able to taste me.” Flint presses forward, their cocks lining up as Flint rubs them together, the friction sending Silver to his toes, leaning up and in, clutching at Flint to keep him close.

Silver hears himself whine, feels his cock swell even further. Flint gives him one last kiss before he turns and walks back to the kitchen. He doesn’t miss the way Flint has to adjust himself. Silver will take that as a consolation prize for now. He slumps back against the wall, wills his own erection down. He rubs his hands over his face and through his hair before joining them in the kitchen. Miranda tells him she has a tub if he’d like to partake and he accepts gratefully.

Flint fills the bath half full for him to wash up. Silver doesn’t hesitate to begin removing clothes before Flint has finished pouring the water. He loves the way Flint’s eyes trail down his body, zeroing in on his cock. Before Silver can step into the bath Flint is there, on his knees, mouth pressed against Silver’s groin, Silver’s cock head catching on Flint’s beard. Silver barely stifles a moan at the burn of it.

He bites at Silver’s hipbone, licks across the skin before sucking a bruise to the same spot. He runs his tongue along the underside of Silver’s cock, circles the head once, takes the fluid collecting there on his tongue before rising to his feet. He slaps Silver’s ass on the way out leaving Silver dazed and half hard. Silver is starting to wonder if he’s going to survive the assault Flint is apparently trying to wage on his body. He washes quickly but thoroughly and then dresses in the shirt and trousers Flint had left for him.

During dinner he and Flint regale Miranda with one tale after another from the last few weeks and before they know it, it’s full dark and they’re relaxing over dessert. Miranda made cherry tarts and Silver can’t keep his eyes from staying to the way Flint’s mouth closes around the spoon with every bite.

Flint’s eyes catch his on the next bite, his tongue uncurling, reaching out to lead the metal into his mouth, eyes closing with a soft hum of appreciation. His lips purse as he pulls it back out with a pop and again licks slowly along the curve of the utensil. Flint’s eyes are as green as Silver has ever seen them, the pupil continuing to expand as he watches Silver watch him. Silver lets his eyes wander down Flint’s body, can see the slight bulge in his pants. He follows Flint’s tongue as it flicks out to catch a stray drop of the cherry filling off of his bottom lip and Silver can’t take anymore.

Without allowing himself to think about what exactly he’s doing he moves toward Flint and slides into his lap, legs straddling Flint where he sits in the chair, and seals their mouth together. Flint tastes like cherries and cream and a hint of the strong tea they’d been having. Silver can’t get close enough despite there being no space between them. His hands pull the tie from Flint’s hair and he gets his fingers wrapped around Flint’s scalp, the soft dark gold strands tickle the backs of Silver’s hands as he tilts Flint’s head to make the kiss deeper. He hears the spoon clatter to the ground as Flint’s hands grip his hips tight.

Silver feels out of control, he can’t catch his breath as he pulls back. Flint rubs his hands over Silver’s back. Silver presses his forehead into Flint’s shoulder as he kisses the side of Silver’s neck. Silver feels a shiver work its way down his spine. He turns his head and sucks a bruise into Flint’s neck without any thought for how it will look.

When Silver turns the other way he sees Miranda, her skirts pulled up, her hand underneath. Silver is struck with the desperate need to taste her again. He drops from Flint’s lap to the floor and crawls across the room until he’s kneeling in front of her. He pushes her skirt and shift further up her legs exposing her before leaning forward putting his mouth over her.

She’s damp and warm and musky. He slides his tongue over her folds and her hips bucks against his face. He hears her breathy _oh_ as her legs fall open further. He runs his thumb the length of her, circles her clit softly on the way back up.

Silver pulls her to the end of the chair and drapes her legs over his shoulders as he pushes his tongue inside. She moans, her hands sliding into his hair. He fucks her with his tongue, licking and sucking at her in intervals. She’s getting wetter by the second, his chin and cheeks are starting to get sticky and the taste and scent of her is flooding his senses.

He hears a chair scrape against the floor and then Flint’s hands are there. He's standing over the back of her, reaching forward and holding her open, exposing her. Silver replaces his tongue with his fingers so he can lick over her clit. Her whole body jerks. He does it again and again, his fingers sliding slowly in and out of her. He runs his tongue down, licks around his fingers, slides his tongue up through the dark hair and along the crease of her thigh.

“Make her come.” Flint’s voice is husky, his gaze trained on Silver’s mouth.

Silver goes back to her clit, tickles underneath it with the pointed tip of his tongue. Her hips chase him. He locks eyes with Flint and then seals his mouth around her clit, tongue flicking fast. Her hands tightens in his hair, her hips ride his face, legs twitching, stomach rippling. He curls his fingers and fucks into her hard.

Flint watches him, eyes half lidded, mouth slightly parted. Miranda is twitching above him, her moans becoming more high pitched. Flint’s eyes on him sends heat rushing through his blood and he licks at her harder. Her legs clamp around his head, and she all but screams, her whole body trembling as she clenches around his fingers. He feels her clit pulse under his tongue and the entire bottom half of his face is covered in her, his fingers are so wet there’s a single drop running down his wrist.

He pulls his fingers free and replaces them with his tongue. He licks inside where the taste of her is strongest. He can’t hold the moan at how wet she is, at how good she tastes. He keeps lapping at her against her weak protests. He can see Flint’s thumb move across to rub over her clit in slow circles.

She’s oversensitive and her body is still being wracked by aftershocks as she tries to push them both away but neither of them are moving. Silver fucks her with his tongue, licks as far inside as he can get.

“Take your cock out.” Flint tells him.

Silver doesn’t hesitate. He unfastens his pants, gets them down and then Flint is moving Miranda into his lap, her legs spreading over his, her pussy swallowing his cock as Flint whispers in her ear.

“Oh, fuck.” Silver’s voice is ragged. She’s so hot and wet around him.

“Let her ride you, but she’s the only one that comes.”

Silver can only nod and moan as she grinds down onto him. He can still feel the weakened tail end of her orgasm, her inner walls still spasming gently. He wants to thrust into her, fuck her hard and fast, make her come again on his cock. He wants to be soaked by her, surrounded by her scent and the hot pulse of her.

He feels Flint come up behind him, pants gone. He leans back against Flint’s legs, gives Miranda room to work. He knows she’s grinding her clit down on his pelvic bone with every downward thrust of her hips. He turns his head and licks along Flint’s cock. Flint hisses above him and then Miranda’s mouth is there too and they’re both licking over him, mouths meeting at his cock head. Their tongues swirl in counter, Miranda working at the slit and Silver curling around the base.

He can hear Flint’s accelerated breathing, he can hear the soft moans as Flint’s hands pet over their heads. She sucks his cock into her mouth and Flint uses Silver’s head for balance as he sways into her. She’s bouncing on Silver’s lap, pussy pulling at his cock every time she lifts and Silver curls his hands into her waist to steady her. He tries desperately not to think about how good she feels. Tight and so fucking wet. He feels her rhythm start to falter and he pushes his hips up, gives her more to move against.

She cries out, Flint’s cock falling from her mouth. Her hands tightening on Silver’s shoulders as rubs herself against him, hips rolling, breathless sounds coming from her lips as her head goes back, flush spreading down her neck over the tops of her breasts before disappearing down into her dress. She ruts down against him and then she's squeezing on him, body quaking and clenching rhythmically on his cock. He’s flooded with more of her slick, it runs down over his balls, the tickle of it almost too much.

She falls forward against him and he rubs his hands along her back. Her breath is stuttering out against his chest and he can feel her heart beating fast under his lips where he presses them to her neck. She rolls her hips unexpectedly. The silky feel of her gripping his cock makes Silver moan and shudder.

Flint comes behind her and lifts her off of him. Silver can’t stop the gasp as his cock slides free of her and the cold air of the room hits him. Flint carries her down the hall and to the bedroom and Silver thinks he’s supposed to follow but is still so unsure. Silver is still on his knees, trying to calm his racing heart when Flint comes back, stark naked.

Flint extends his hand and Silver takes it. He pulls Silver up from his knees. As soon as Silver is standing he’s in Silver’s space, one arm wrapping around his waist, the other tangling their fingers together. The kiss Flint gives him is so soft and sweet that Silver is struck dumb. Flint leads him to the same bedroom as before.

Miranda is already naked, skin glowing in the soft light, hair spread out over a pillow as she watches them. Her legs are slightly parted and he can see the dampness spread over the hair between her legs and Silver feels his cock twitch. She looks like a painting from a parlour in London.

Silver undresses quickly as Flint climbs into the bed. Her pulls Miranda over him and looks at Silver. Flint lifts Miranda just slightly and then cants his hips and presses into her. He watches as Flint’s cock slowly disappears into her body. Silver needs to know what they taste like together.

He gets to his knees between Flint’s spread legs. He presses one wet kiss after another along Miranda’s spine where she lays atop Flint. Flint is fucking into her languidly, just a barely there thrust of his hips as she rolls down against him. Silver bites across each of her ass cheeks and only hesitates a few second before dragging his tongue over her hole. She gasps and pushes back toward him at the same time as Flint moans and Silver knows she must have clenched down around his cock.

Silver taps against her hole, “Alright?”

“Yes.” It’s nothing more than a breathy moan as Silver rubs over her.

Silvers smiles and then dives back in. He licks slowly around the puckered flesh. His mouth works her open, teeth gently biting, before sealing his mouth over her, sucking, poking his tongue in, licking as far as he can go. His tongue twists and turns inside her, until she’s gasping and pushing back for more. He licks down until his tongue meets Flint’s cock where it’s sliding slowly in and out of her. She’s squirming on top of Flint, her face pressed to Flint’s shoulder.

He licks around Flint’s cock, and then back up, his tongue slipping into her next to Flint’s cock. She moans, rises up on her arms just slightly and rocks back against him. He gets two fingers in on the other side of Flint’s cock just long enough to get them wet and then he’s pushing them against her hole, opening her slowly, her own slick and his tongue easing the way. He can just barely see Flint reach under the pillow before coming up with a pot that he hands off to Silver.

Silver takes the lid off and presses Miranda back down flat to Flint's chest. He coats his fingers and then goes back to Miranda’s ass. She moans as he slides his middle finger in. He rubs down with this thumb to where Flint is still locked inside her, pushes his thumb in beside Flint’s cock. He loves the friction on his thumb as she lifts and lowers herself slightly. He pulls free gently and goes back to her ass with two fingers.

He takes his time loosening her but there’s not much resistance with as relaxed as she already is. Before long he’s slicking his cock and holding both her and Flint steady as he lines himself up. He pushes in slowly, one inch at a time, almost holding his breath the entire time. She’s so tight like this, already so full with Flint’s cock in her pussy, as he tries to make room for himself.

She’s stretched so tight between them, only a thin layer of skin separating his cock from Flint’s. By the time his balls are resting up against where she’s connected with Flint, he doesn’t know how it’s not painful. He can hear her harsh breathing, he can feel the fine tremors running down her spine and the tense way that Flint is holding himself completely still. He sees her nod against Flint’s shoulder and then Flint’s hips press up carefully once, Silver and Miranda both gasp at the feeling of it. Flint starts a slow, gentle rhythm. It’s the most exquisite feeling, Flint’s cock sliding along his through her.

He didn’t think he could get any harder but he feels his cock swell inside her ass. He knows Flint can feel the same thing as his eyes snap to Silver’s. He starts to thrust in the same rhythm as Flint. Both of them pushing in and out of her in tandem. Her breath is hitching and her hands are closed tight around Flint’s biceps.

She begins to roll her hips, fucking herself down against Flint, rubbing her clit against him as they slide in and out of her. Silver guides the rhythm. He fucks into her faster, pushing her against Flint with each thrust. Silver times his strokes to her frantic breathing and before long she’s clenching around them, body shaking, hips grinding down hard as she comes in jerking waves around them. Silver keeps up the rhythm until there’s an almost pained moan from her.

He pulls out slowly, her body melting into Flint as she catches her breath. He lays beside them, strokes her hair, and her back, watches Flint whisper into her ear. He doesn’t know how long they lay there before she sits up and gets off the bed.

Just as she had last time, she pulls a dressing gown around herself as she stands at the end of the bed. “I can’t believe the two of you haven’t touched each other outside of this house when clearly it's what you both want. The two of you have unfinished business and I’m rather tired. I’ll see you both in the morning.” And with a nod of her head she’s gone.

Flint doesn’t look at him when he asks. “Is she right? Do you want me outside of this arrangement?”

“Did you not notice the advances I was making toward you on the ship?” He’s not entirely sure how Flint could have missed them. He’d all but climbed into Flint’s lap the way he had earlier.

“I didn’t want to presume.”

“Jesus fucking Christ, James, presume already.” That’s all it takes for Flint to pull Silver over him, thighs bracketing Flint’s hips.

Flint brings his head down, connects their lips in a chaste kiss. Silver presses closer, his chest rubbing against Flint’s as he deepens the kiss. The hair on Flint’s chest rubs over his nipples making him gasp at the scratch of it. Silver folds down, licks across Flint’s left nipple. Flint moans under him, hands fisting in Silver’s hair to pull him back to his mouth.

He licks up Silver’s neck, “Want you to ride me,” his teeth catch on the curve of Silver’s ear, breath ghosting across the skin making Silver shiver.

Silver feels around for the pot of slick he’d used earlier. He presents it to Flint without saying a word. Flint dips two fingers in, he slathers it over Silver’s hole before going back to the pot and slicking his fingers again.

Flint encourages him to fold forward exposing himself to the air. He spreads slick all over Silver’s ass, stroking slowly over sensitive flesh. His fingers feather down, and Silver’s whole body shakes, Silver can’t help the little gasp as the tip of Flint’s finger edges in, just barely dipping inside and Silver shudders against him. Pushes his ass out for more.

He plays Silver body expertly, circling, stroking, fucking until Silver is nothing more than mewling little moans, body one giant dizzying sensation of _yes_ and _more_ and _please_ until finally Silver has to have him inside. He rises to his knees, palms down on Flint’s stomach as Flint uses one hand to hold his cock steady.

Silver slides down slow, eyes closed, lip pulled between his teeth as the blunt pressure of Flint’s cock head pushing against him spreads through him. The fingers of Flint’s left hand are holding tight to his hip, fingers digging in. Silver keeps slipping down, steady pressure, body opening and God it's better than anything has ever been. He can feel the way his body is parting, sweet slow burn of Flint’s thick flared head popping in. Silver chokes on a breath at the feel of being filled. It’s so good, sends a shiver down his spine at the heat of it. He can feel the way Flint is straining to keep still, to stop himself from thrusting up before Silver is fully seated. He blows out a long breath when he bottoms out, ass sitting flush against the tops of Flint’s thighs. He can feel how wide he’s stretched, he can feel the burn of it receding.

Flint’s fingers trace across his stomach, his thumbs resting in the grove of his hips, sweeping back and forth across the hard bone underneath. His eyes are trained on Silver’s face, no doubt looking for discomfort. Silver rolls his hips and Flint’s eyes slam closed, jaw clenching as he breathes hard through his nose. He’s so gorgeous in this moment, seeing the ecstasy rolling across his features, knowing that everything Flint is feeling is down to him keeps Silver from being able to look away.

Every move of his hips garners a reaction, a gasped breath, a bitten off moan, the deepening flush over Flint’s chest, the way his nipples are pebbled and puckered. Silver feels like he’s burning up from the inside out. He reaches back, plants his hands on Flint’s thighs, and rolls his hips, body undulating, barely coming off of Flint’s cock to drop back down again. Flint’s nails dig into Silver’s thighs, the pain grounds him. He arches his back and rides Flint hard, hips raising and lowering fast as Flint pants and moans below him.

His mind goes blank, there’s nothing but the feel of Flint inside him, the sound of his breath, the press of Flint’s fingers. He fucks himself hard, bed banging against the wall, taking Flint as deeps as he can get him. He leans forward, changes the angle and _God ye_ s. He rides Flint harder, thighs burning with the strain, a layer of sweat covering him.

Silver whines, hands skidding over Flint’s slick chest.

“Please. James, please, please.” He’s close, so fucking close, he just needs more, harder, faster.

Flint tips him onto his back, his head almost hanging off the end of the bed before Flint pulls him back onto his cock. Silver moans so loud at the feel of him pushing back in that he’s incredibly glad they aren’t on the ship. He’s certain Miranda must be able to hear them from the room across the hall and he spares a brief thought for her sleep.

But a brief thought is all he can give as Flint fucks him deep, his cock dragging over that sweet spot inside Silver. He arches up pressing closer, fingers clawing at Flint’s back, demanding faster. He can feel every catch and drag, every deep press, the hard length of him driving Silver higher and higher with each thrust. Sweet sinuous rock of Flint’s cock has Silver losing his breath, trying to hold on as Flint shoves in hard, bodies meeting with a jolt.

Flint’s breath is huffing out against his chest, one of his hands reaching for Silver’s cock. The second his fingers close around the head Silver whines, eyes slamming closed. He bucks up into Flint’s fist and then shoves back onto his cock. Body working, rocking against the bed as he chases the feeling starting to burn in his stomach. He can hear himself panting, the constant little moans he can’t stop with every push of Flint’s hips. He’s so close, he just needs a little more. Flint changes the angle of his hips and, _oh fuck yes, there, right there_. Silver’s eyes roll up and his toes curl, he feels something inside him break, heart pounding, blood racing as sensations spill through him.

Quick, sharp, pointed thrusts dragging perfectly as Flint fucks him up the bed; he loses himself in the rhythm. Everything he can hear or see or smell is Flint and sex and a need so deep he knows that slaking it will be near impossible, the ever increasing knowledge that this is so much more than just the physical, that no matter how many times they come together, it will never be enough.

He shoves up with his hips, feels Flint slide deeper, hears him gasp, his fingers slipping over the tip of Silver’s wet cock as his hand moves faster. Silver clenches down, feels Flint shudder, his hand tightening. Silver’s back bows in an impossible arch, breathless moan as he seizes, and comes in helpless jerks over Flint’s fist, hot and wet, keeps rocking his hips, loves the sharp sting of too much, can’t stop the tiny little moans as Flint’s hips continue to hammer home.

Flint gets to his knees, Silver’s legs spread wide around him, body sated, eyes tracing Flint’s body as he chases his own orgasm. Flint pulls his bottom lip between his teeth as his hips speed up. Silver gets one hand under him to sit up, pulls Flint’s lip free, “I want to hear you.”

He puts Silver’s legs onto his shoulders, bends Silver practically in half, hands resting on the bed next to Silver’s head as he leans in, hips pistoning quicker with each second. Silver takes every moan, every gasp of breath, every whisper of his name and stores them away. Flint fucks him fiercely, hard thrusts that soon turn sloppy, balls slapping against Silver’s ass. One long shudder and Flint groans, hips jerking, cock emptying itself inside Silver’s body.

Flint finally goes still, he lets Silver’s legs drop back to the bed, bodies pressed tightly together. He angles his face into Silver’s neck, breath hot and rapid sending shivers through Silver’s body. His hands traces down Silver’s sides, his beard tickling Silver’s shoulder, “You alright?”

“More than.” Silver hears the purr in his voice “Wondering how long before it can happen again.”

Flint half laughs half groans as he starts to pull out. Silver feels the loss of Flint’s cock and wants to pull him back immediately. He’s already too addicted and he doesn’t have any plans on trying to stem that addiction. Flint rolls to his side facing Silver, head propped on his hand as his fingers trace patterns down Silver’s chest and stomach.

Silver curls into him, head resting under Flint’s chin, arm reaching over Flint’s ribcage so he can stroke Flint’s back, “In the future, don’t hesitate. Know that I will always want you, no matter what is happening, no matter where we are be sure of that one thing.”

Flint rolls him to his back, kisses him softly, body coming back over Silver’s to cover him and then he’s turning Silver to his stomach, sliding down, lips pressing against his spine, tongue licking over muscle and bone. The perfect scratch of Flint’s beard, the scrape of his teeth making Silver squirm in place, making his cock twitch.

His hands are on the insides of Silver’s thighs, pushing his legs apart, settling himself between them he slides his hands over the curve of Silver’s ass, thumbs sliding down and over pulling Silver apart. He can feel the air hit his skin, knows he’s open from being fucked, knows he should be embarrassed but he can only preen under the appreciative hum from Flint.

Flint massages around his opening. Suddenly there is hot breath puffing against him as Flint runs his tongue in a quick circle and Silver jerks against the bed, strangled moan caught in his throat. Fresh rush of heat when Flint’s tongue shoves inside, his hands fisting in the sheets above his head as he gasps.

A shiver runs through him as Flint’s tongue fills him, his chin rubbing against Silver’s balls. He bucks against the bed, pushing back onto Flint’s tongue. He licks in and out over and over. Silver’s cock is filling rapidly, wanting more. Everything feels so much more intense. Flash of Flint’s tongue running down the crease, licking over his balls, sucking one and then the other into his mouth.

He’s licking slow up the outside, circling, circling, point of his tongue barely flicking in before backing off. Soft wet flesh plying him open and Silver can’t get enough, can keep his hips from seeking more contact, his body shaking with how much he wants it.

Flint digs in with his thumbs, pulls him as far apart as he can go, rubs over Silver’s hole in slow strokes. Flint growls, flexes and pushes in, fingers squeezing Silver’s ass around his tongue and that’s when Silver begs. Flint holds him still and Silver’s hips are straining with the need to move, to fuck himself against Flint.

His hand rises from Silver’s ass and comes back down hard, Silver goes still, cock straining, mouth unable to form words as heat suffuses his whole body. He shudders out a moan, body shaking from top to bottom, overwhelmed by the feelings coursing through him. The sting of the slap working it’s way under his skin going straight to his cock.

Flint’s tongue thrust into him as he smacks Silver again. Silver writhes on the bed, the bright pain of the smack being eased by the bliss of Flint’s tongue working inside him. Flint fucks him mercilessly with his tongue all the while landing one hit after another over both of Silver’s ass cheeks. His cock is so hard now, blurting precome and aching with the need to come and Flint just keeps working him. Silver’s ass feels like it's on fire, dull throbbing pain bringing every nerve ending to life. He’s sweating and squirming, making helpless little noises.

Flint pulls back, body sliding like a snake along Silver’s back until his teeth are biting into Silver’s shoulder blade and then a quick shove of his hips and he’s seating himself fully inside Silver’s body. Silver gasps at the suddenness of it. Brief flare of pain that recedes quickly. Flint doesn’t waste a second, he pulls back and slams home shoving Silver’s body up the bed.

He reaches up, laces their hands together and fucks into Silver, biting and sucking across his shoulder, hips move in short jerky thrusts, breath panting out against the back of Silver’s neck. Silver lets himself go lax, lets himself take what Flint gives him and it's so fucking good, Flint’s cock drilling into him, Flint’s body covering his, the breathless grunts in his ear.

One of Flint’s hands slides down and around his hip, skidding in sweat, finds Silver’s cock, wraps around it, flicks the head, swipes his thumb over the slit. Silver pushes into the circle of Flint’s hand, Flint’s cock driving in and out in a perfect rhythm. Silver’s head goes back, body quaking as his orgasm rips through him, coming in hard pulses over Flint’s hand, the world falling away and nothing but pleasure tingling down his spine. Flint keeps fucking in, gasps out Silver’s name before sinking his teeth into the meat of Silver’s shoulder, body stuttering, shoving deep and holding, fingers twitching against Silver as he comes.

He can feel it, Flint coming inside him, the twitching of Flint's cock, the heat of it making him want to go again. Flint continues to grind into him, sweating bodies rubbing against each other, locked together until Silvers goes flat to bed, Flint following him down, hands stroking along Silver’s ribs, softly whispered praise as their breath syncs, the steady rise and fall pulls him under.

He wakes hours later to Flint curled around his back, Flint’s arms wrapped around him holding him closely. The insides of his thighs when he moves them, are tender and there’s a soft throb in his ass and he can tell that Flint must have cleaned him. He moves further into Flint’s arms and he hears Flint hum behind him, arms squeezing. Silver worries briefly that he’s gotten himself in over his head but the slow steady breath rolling across his neck keeps him from caring.


End file.
